La Verdad: Instinto Animal
by SiXFeeTUndeR666
Summary: Escondiendo la cordura, liberando el instinto...Un Santo que se convierte en un ser diferente: un animal apunto de ejecutar su venganza Continuará...


Segunda parte de la historia. No soy muy buena en esto, pero lo intento. Las puse separadas porque, a mi parecer, queda mejor.

Espero que os guste y dejéis reviews.

**Instinto animal**

Medea va a conocer al verdadero macho ibérico, un lobo hambriento...

Seguía oculto esperando el momento idóneo para atacar a mi presa. Me desespero con cada segundo que pasa. Intento asimilar que, en un momento, estaré liberando toda mi frustración.

Me muevo un poco más a la derecha del arbusto que cubre mi presencia, intentando así mejorar mi campo de visión. Ella sigue ensimismada en su entrenamiento, exhibiendo una elegante técnica, que bien ya podrían envidiar los chiquillos de Bronce. Todo en ella me enloquece.

Desplegando mi experiencia acumulada de años, tenso mis músculos listo para atacar y, con la rapidez única característica de un Santo Dorado, me lancé cuando ella dio la espalda. Es muy rastrero atacar de esta manera, pero uno no está para honestidades cuando tienes algo entre las piernas apunto de estallar

Sin darse cuenta, mis brazos aferraron esa tentativa cadera. Sentí el estremecimiento de mi victima cuando se vio inesperadamente atrapada. Mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar una serie de sensaciones inexplicables, sólo por haber cazado a la bruja de cabello negro.

Sí, la llamo bruja porque lo es. He quedado hipnotizado con tal sólo verla, he perdido la cordura con tal sólo desear tenerla, he dado paso a mis bajos instintos con tan sólo oler ese embriagador aroma de mujer.

Totalmente ebrio de ese olor tan único, decido penetrar en ese tentador terreno de piel morena: su cuello, exclusivamente para aspirar de lleno ese aroma y memorizarlo sin tener la razón concreta del por qué lo estoy haciendo. Mi bruja intenta escapar, dando inútiles empujones para alejarme ¡Pobre ilusa! No tiene la mínima idea de que su cazador es un Santo Dorado.

Continua con su estúpidos intentos de aflojar mi agarre, pero yo no pienso desaprovechar este magnifico momento que me ha dado el destino. La aferro más a mi cuerpo, logrando así que mi presa dé un leve grito, tal vez del dolor que le provoco; pero la verdad, ni me importa.

Sigo conquistando ese hermoso cuello, dejando rastro a mi paso, atreviéndome a marcarlo. Por lo menos, debe sentirse alagada que de un ser como yo le deje ese recuerdo, uno que tantas fulanas han querido disfrutar. Hambriento, rozo mi lengua en el labio superior y dejo que mis colmillos den la mordida definitiva para que Medea grite; es que adoro ese sensual sonido de una mujer gritando.

Es obvio que ella ya se ha dado cuenta de la situación porque la siento temblar. Nunca se imaginó estar de esta manera y creo que sufre un ataque de impotencia al verse sometida. Expertas en defenderse de cualquiera que las quieran tomar, las amazonas despliegan su mal genio y dejan a cualquier insensato totalmente fuera de juego. Pero eso no pasa con un hombre de la élite Dorada, y es hora de que aprenda lo que es disciplina.

̶ Quieta pequeña. Se buena niña y colabora, o sino vas a sufrir.

Mis palabras la inquietaron pero no frenaron los tontos intentos de huir de mi agarre. Decidí que era hora de ver si esta hermosa hembra tenía un hermoso rostro al cual adornar con el fruto de mi excitación. En un rápido movimiento, la pongo frente a mí, listo para cumplir mi objetivo. Sería fácil hacerlo sino fuese porque la chiquilla no deja de forcejear, es por ello que libero uno de mis brazos, mientras el otro ejerce más fuerza en el sitio acordado, y acerco mi mano a esa espantosa máscara. Paso mis dedos por el frío obstáculo que me impide verle.

Medea tiembla, siento cada parte de su cuerpo vibrar tal como si tuviese frío. Pero eso no es problema, dentro de unos pocos minutos le daré el calor que necesita; por ahora, me divertiré cumpliendo mis más retorcidos deseos. Seguía con mis dedos posados en esa máscara tan molesta y me dispuse a retirarla de una buena vez.

̶ Vamos a ver que tenemos detrás de esta máscara...espero que te quedes quieta.

Anunciándole que iba a dejar su rostro a mi merced e informándole que un Santo Dorado era su captor, inició una retahíla de suplicas sin sentido, esperando así evitar que yo viera su rostro. En ese momento, vi que toda su arrogancia y su orgullo se habían esfumado, dando paso a un irresistible miedo por perder lo que tanto guardan con celo las amazonas.

¿Dónde está ahora tu valentía, Medea?

̶ ¡ Por favor Señor, le pido que lo no haga!

Ruegos inútiles, estúpidos, recitados por una niña asustada...irremediablemente excitante.

Creo que ya es hora de verla, procedo a retirar esa asquerosa máscara. Poco a poco, descubro algo impensable: unos ojos verdes extremadamente hermosos, unos labios irresistiblemente tentadores...una belleza en toda regla, capaz de superar a la misma Diosa Afrodita. Una belleza griega. Nada más que decir, es única.

Maravillado por ese regalo propio de los Dioses, arrojo la máscara lejos y acerco mi mano a su rostro. Ya puedo notar que el miedo de Medea va en aumento y su cara lo va reflejando. Su ojos expresan el terror de verse en esa situación, y yo comienzo a deleitarme de cada milímetro de esa suave piel. No sé hasta qué punto mi instinto animal dará su espectáculo, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que sus labios piden a gritos ser cazados en un salvaje beso. Y lo hago, devoro eso sensuales labios, encerrándolos en un beso exquisitamente bestial, intentando por todos los medios que la bruja me de paso hacia su lengua. Pero es imposible, la maldita no da el brazo a torcer y yo, cambiando de plan, suelto sus labios para dirigirme de nuevo a la reconquista de su cuello, con la firme idea de remarcarlo...para que nunca lo olvides, desgraciada.

Ella grita, forcejea, me propina estúpidos golpes para apartarme; es tan gracioso verla así de fiera. Pero dentro de un rato, unos cuantos azotes le enseñaran que debe ser obediente. Cansado de no dejarme continuar tranquilo y un poco incómodo con mi armadura, le regalo a mi querida Medea un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, dejándola abatida en el suelo. Aunque no le apliqué mucha fuerza, si me da el tiempo suficiente para ponerme cómodo.

Retorciéndose en el suelo, tratando de coger aire, Medea se atreve a levantarse pero se lo impido, colocando mi pie junto en su vientre, dándole a entender que es mejor quedarse quieta que moverse como un gusano.

̶ Es preferible que te quedes quieta, así evitaremos más inconvenientes.

Medea fija sus hermosos ojos verdes a los míos, como queriendo encontrar la razón del por qué ella es la victima de mis deseos.

̶ ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Me río, le muestro una de mis macabras sonrisas, notando que tienen el maravilloso efecto de estremecerla más de lo que ya se encuentra. No le voy a decir todas las razones que me han llevado a tal estado, pero si la voy a dejar un poco desconcertada.

̶ Quiero... quiero poseerte pequeña.

A lo mejor sus sospechas quedan comprobadas, porque me percato de que abre sus ojos de par en par, asombrada por mi confesión tan directa.

̶ ¿Por qué un Santo Dorado se atreve a hacer tal cosa? Sabe muy bien que no se debe meter con una amazona.

̶ No tengo porque darte razones. Sabes muy bien que no tienes escapatoria, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo con estúpidas preguntas.

Harto de una resistencia patética, levanto mi pie para poder liberarme de mi armadura y dar rienda suelta a mi locura, pero la maldita sigue sin entender. Trata, una vez más de huir, pero me adelanto azotando mi pie sobre su vientre, no muy fuerte. Esto me da tiempo para ordenarle a mi armadura que se una en su forma característica en una esquina del lugar.

̶ Ves lo que pasa si no colaboras.

Sin portar mi vestimenta, rápidamente me acerco a la chiquilla colocándome sobre su cuerpo. Agarro con una mano las suyas, dejándolas cerca de su cabeza. Surgen en mi cabeza una idea extremadamente excitante. Quiero alejar de su cuerpo esas molestas prendas, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con mi espléndida técnica: Excalibur.

Con la forma de una afilada espada, y con inmejorable pulso, empiezo a alejar tela de su sedosa piel. El tacto de mi mano la asusta, tal vez porque siente que la está rozando algo que, si se mueve, la pueda cortar. Haciendo cortes limpios, la ropa de ella va quedando añicos, dejando a mi vista trozos de piel morena tentadora; aligero el proceso hasta verla completamente desnuda. Disfruto cada centímetro de su piel a medida que sale a la luz; es definitivamente, la hembra más hermosa que he visto.

Cuando mi espada ya no me es necesaria, y dejando todavía restos de ropa, procedo arrancársela a tirones, con un cierto toque de desesperación por verla totalmente expuesta. Alejo lo que más puedo esas horribles protecciones y quedo un rato observando esta maravilla. Unos pechos apetecibles, voluminosos para su edad, listos para ser devorados. No lo pienso ni un minuto y comienzo a saborear ese delicioso manjar, al vez que mi bruja se retuerce por mi osadía de penetrar en terreno vedado.

̶ Tranquila, no te pongas arisca. Seguro que lo pasaras tan bien como yo.

Porque ahora se resiste, pero de aquí a un rato comenzará a ronronear suplicando por más. Si ya lo dije en su momento: son seres dulces y frágiles a las que, si les tiras del hilo indicado, se convierten en máquinas de pasión y satisfacción plena. Cada parte de su voluptuoso pecho es surcado por mi lengua, atreviéndome a dejarle marcada. Ella grita, se retuerce y hasta me insulta. Pero creo que es corta de entendederas, todavía no renuncia a sus estúpidos intentos de salir librada.

Medea...saldrás de mi agarre desistiendo, por unos cuantos días, la idea de sentarte.

Cansado una vez más de su oposición a entregarse, me dispongo a apartar la ultima prenda que queda sobre mi cuerpo, decidido a realizar mis sueños sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. Me levanto y la sigo mirando, dándole a entender que siguiera en su sitio; y por fin entendió, cayó derrotada comprendiendo que eran inútiles sus técnicas y su fuerza ante un Santo Dorado: resignada ante el hecho de que yo le robaré la inocencia.

Inocencia...

Tal vez suene retorcido, mezquino, pero nada me excita más que tener a una virgen entre mis brazos. El miedo de perder lo que tanto guardan se huele a kilómetros, y eso me enloquece más de lo que ya estoy. Estoy listo para adentrarme al paraíso, dispuesto a entrar así sea a la fuerza.

Fijo que ya se habrá dado cuenta de mis intenciones porque mira asombrada la escena: yo ya estaba completamente desnudo, preparado para lanzarme sobre ella y devorarla. No sé movió, se quedó pasmada observando lo que yo creo que estaba observando; modestia aparte, estoy muy bien dotado.

Cerca de su ella, sentí el suave olor a hembra emanar de su virginal cuerpo. La viva imagen de un ángel apunto de perder las alas. Me puse a su altura, intentando encontrar acomodo entre sus piernas, pero su chip de defensa se activó de nuevo cerrándome las puertas.

¡Dioses, cómo odio que se me resistan!

No me fue difícil tomar sus piernas y alejar la una de la otra. Veo maravillado el regalo que, gustosamente, Medea me va dar, digno de una primeriza. Voy borrando la distancia entre nosotros, aferrando más fuerte sus piernas para evitar que me cierre la puerta de nuevo. Poso mis ojos en los de ella y estos me demuestran ese miedo tan excitante. Reflejo en mi rostro una sonrisa triunfal, a lo que me responde con unas cuantas lágrimas brotando de sus esmeraldas.

̶ No llores pequeña, pronto te empezará a gustar.

Y en ese preciso momento, cuando pongo mi miembro cerca de su entrada, siento que mi cuerpo se convulsa, que el calor va llenando cada parte de mi ser y que mi mirada se va nublando para mostrarme a una persona distinta: a un animal dispuesto a poseerla, a la fuerza si es necesario. Es por ello que después de la larga espera, me hundo en ella ejerciendo la mayor fuerza que mi cuerpo, en estas condiciones, puede hacer.

Y lo siento...voy sintiendo, sin ningún tipo de ataduras, esa oleada de sensaciones inexplicables, similares a las de mis sueños. Pero ahora no sería interrumpido, porque tengo a la bruja en mis manos. Trato de asimilar cada instante que pasa, hundiéndome más en su ser hasta sentir que ya he conquistado ese maravilloso cuerpo, perdido por la exquisita estrechez que rodea mi miembro. Empiezo a delirar, a prodigar palabras en mi idioma materno, ininteligibles para Medea, la cual se queda quieta con la mirada perdida bordeaba por un mar de lágrimas. No sé en que momento aflojé el agarre que tenía presa sus manos, y éstas se encontraban en mi pecho, realizando el último intento huida. Sus uñas se clavaron en ese lugar, y fue lo que me despertó de mi letargo para comenzar a moverme dentro de ella. Ya era hora de que le dieran su merecido.

Tome su rostro, obligándola a mirarme mientra yo alejaba mi cuerpo. Pero no lo hice del todo, porque me introduje con más fuerza, iniciando así mi bestial ritual. Ella reaccionó, respirando rápidamente y balbuceando insultos en griego, o eso creo yo.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a vibrar gracias al roce de los pechos de Medea, incrementando más mi bravura y mis embestidas. Ella trataba de alejar su rostro y yo seguía sosteniéndolo, forzándola a posar sus ojos en los míos. Me hundía cada vez más fuerte, con el objetivo último de hacerla gritar, de que me brindara una vez más ese sonido tan enloquecedor.

Ya había perdido la cordura, la noción del tiempo, sólo pienso en alargar más este momento y descansar. Porque, una vez que la tome, dormir no será un suplicio.

_Pequeña Medea, aquí está el castigo que tanto te mereces. Harto estaba de verte caminar, contoneando esas tentadora figura digna de Diosas, de admirar una belleza única solo en sueños y de sentir una impotencia terrible por no tenerte como ahora te tengo. No te haces una idea, maldita, de lo mucho que he deseado castigarte, de darte lo que merece una fulana como tú. Si está dicho que las mujeres solo sirven para enloquecernos, jugar con nuestra hombría...pero conmigo no lograrás tu objetivo. No señor. Por Zeus, te juro que no olvidarás a este macho que te ha hecho mujer._

Dando roncos gemidos de extrema excitación, sigo mis embestidas. No quiero perder ni un detalle de su cuerpo, nada. Y poco a poco, voy sintiendo que me acerco al culmen de mis instintos, de mi alocada excitación: cerca estoy de explotar en el interior de ella. Ya he resistido bastante, y ya no puedo hacerlo. Dando las últimas de mis embestidas, me hundo más en ella...

_...descargando todas y cada una de mis frustraciones, de los malditos desvelos que tanto dolor me han provocado, acompañado de un sonoro gemido por mi parte. Tiemblo, mis manos vibran ante el hecho de que he finalizado con mi suplicio y de que he ganado la batalla: Medea._

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y mi agitada respiración roza el paroxismo, sonriendo triunfal para luego restregárselo a ella. He ganado, maldita zorra, he ganado esta guerra con el embrujo al que me tenías sometido. Riendo a carcajada suelta, salgo de su interior, y sigo riendo. Al final, las cosas fueron muy fácil; ya decía ya yo que esta zorra no era intocable.

Mientras obligo a mi cuerpo a normalizar mi respiración, veo que Medea se mueve con dificultad. Observo sus torpes movimientos, tal vez aturdida por la situación. Tiene firmes intenciones de irse, pero yo no le dado la orden de que se vaya.

Tomando de apoyo el césped, se incorporó y fue lentamente a por lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Yo estaba admirando, con humor, la escena recargado en un árbol. Decidí aclararle algo que ella no había entendido.

̶ Eh ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Estaba de espaldas recogiendo su máscara y dio un respingo al escuchar mi pregunta. Se giró viéndome de reojo.

̶ Que cree usted, irme de este lugar. Ya ha conseguido lo que quería.

Esas palabras cargadas de resignación no hicieron otro efecto en mí, mas que el de hacerme reír abiertamente. Está claro que esta chiquilla hay que hacerle un mapa.

̶ Pues crees mal, pequeña Medea.

Pronunciar su nombre la dejó perpleja, tanto que no se dio cuenta el momento en que yo estaba justo a su lado, dispuesto a continuar lo que estaba a medias. Yo no iba a irme si no estaba satisfecho aún.

Dio un pequeño grito ante mi agarre y la forcé, una vez más a mirarme. Le dediqué mi sonrisa y ella comprendió que no se iba ir tan fácil de ese lugar. En un ataque de salvajismo, cogí con mi mano parte de su cabello, tirando lo suficiente como para llamar su atención.

̶ Pequeña Zorra, yo todavía tengo mucha hambre.

Y la arrojé al suelo para seguir dándole rienda suelta a mi instinto animal.

* * *

No me di cuenta que ya era noche cerrada, lo verifiqué mientras arreglaba mi armadura y buscaba una excusa creíble para mi ausencia, porque estaba claro que se me cruzaría alguien un poco curioso.

Mas sin embargo, nada borraba ese momento tan satisfactorio. Me había desfogado con una de las hembras más hermosas del Santuario y ahora me iría a mi morada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Listo para salir de ese lugar, le dediqué mis última mirada a mi querida Medea, la cual se hallaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho. Me reía de lo hermosa que se veía en esa posición y recordaba las mil y una cosas que se me había ocurrido sobre la marcha y que tanto me habían fascinado. Observé su rostro y con ello afirmé que se veía aún más bella con ese adorno tan especial que deposité en ella, fruto de mi excitación

Me odiaría, desearía vengarse, verme muerto, pero ¿qué puede hacer una simple amazona ante un Santo Dorado? La respuesta es muy sencilla: nada. Me importaba un bledo si me amaba por el resto de su patética vida, y menos, si tenía las firmen intenciones de matarme; esto último era imposible para ella.

Giré sobre mis talones y cogí camino rumbo al Décimo Templo, dejando a la bruja en su lugar, no sin antes decirle algo.

̶ Definitivamente, es uno de los mejores momentos que he pasado. Pero, me tengo que ir. Espero que no digas nada de lo sucedido , no porque esto me acarreé un problema, sino por la vergüenza y la súbita mala fama que te ganarías por tentar a un Santo Dorado...creo que eres lo bastante lista como para entenderlo

Me retiré llevando consigo mi triunfal sonrisa, dispuesto hoy a descansar como nunca sabiendo que la Guerra contra la bruja de Medea no se repetiría nunca más...


End file.
